


不期而遇 09

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com





	不期而遇 09

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com

Eames把Arthur摁在门上亲，一点儿也不温顺，弄得他背后的骨头硌的生疼。他们亲得很克制，也一点儿都不像是即将要在床上翻云覆雨的样子，齿贝与齿贝之间离了一小段，光是单薄的嘴唇短暂地交换唾液，连舌头都只伸了半条。酒精能让人失去理智，但同时也能唤起本能，Arthur不拒绝Eames是因为他也需要这场性，但这并不代表他城门大开，能把心脏剥开示人。

两双眼睛短暂地交汇，Arthur说话的声音浑浊又低沉：去那边。

他们各自脱衣服，这边从衬衣的第一颗扣子开始剥，指尖温柔地一点点暴露胸膛，那边儿就已经简单地把套头长袖衣从头顶脱下，扔在地板上。Arthur的胸壁很薄，除了腰上有一点儿赘肉以外，别的地方都一马平川。他最下方的肋骨能在皮肤上凸显出来，如果顺着数上去，对着第五条下面就有跳动的心脏。Eames看着他一点点儿解开上衣，即便灯光不佳，但他仍看得入迷，还没等Arthur解开最后两颗扣子就走上前去把人带到床边，手掌抚摸已经裸露的上半身，粗糙的指腹一路来到左侧胸前。明明只隔着那一片薄薄的胸骨，他能感受到搏动清晰地传到他手心里了，却没法确认它是否还能只为他一人跳动。想到这里，又不禁有些悲伤。

两具躯体都无法拒绝彼此，床板老旧了，每一次移动都会发出吱呀的声音。隔音效果也不好，隔壁有激烈的叫床声，他们都听见了，相视的时候还是没忍住笑出了声。Arthur最下面的两颗扣子最后还是没解，寂寞地留在那儿，从肩膀开始滑到腰间，他被自己的衬衣抱着。Eames简单地触碰他，酒精浸泡过的身体总是比一般时候敏感，Arthur每动一动手指，每眨一眨眼睛而颤动的睫毛，每出的一滴汗，都被Eames一双手和眼放进心里。

三年还守身如玉放在现代社会里简直是天方夜谭，他们都在分开以后上别人或被别人上，不一样的人和景只是为了给性欲找一个纯粹的发泄口。撇开那些能让人微微心一动的肉体不说，床上其实只有分开落寞的两个人，都想找过去的影子，其实都知道找不到的，但却不死心，结束以后只留下错落的悲伤，身心俱疲。

Eames俯下身去吻他的肌肤，那些常年不见光日的肌肤白皙得过分，稍有一点儿刺激就发红，是种族优势，同时也是他的特性。他的鼻子凑得很近，出汗的Arthur不难闻，带点儿自家洗衣液的味道。胸膛起伏，他们的下身隔着两条裤子的布料互相摩挲，都早就硬得彻底了，这是一种生理现象，但在别人床上来得没那么快。五年的习惯说改就改，即便是再怎么冷漠的人也做不到，Arthur口头上说不惦记了，但身体诚实，好的坏的都记得。

等拉开拉链的声音流入各自耳内的时候，都已经硬得发痛了。前面是各自脱的衣服，现在是帮彼此脱的裤子。Arthur伸手去剥他的内裤，这幅光景他看过无数次了，Eames的老二从这块单薄到没有意义的布料里弹出来的景色总是怡人的，和他整个人一样热情，马眼周围是一圈光滑的皮肤，中间顶着一圈透明的液珠。他的手长年干冷，好不容易回了点温，握上去的时候仍让Eames打了个冷颤。他的反应鲜活，大腿根部短促地痉挛，Arthur太久没见过他这副模样了。他其实很怀念，现在如愿以偿。

他的手在上面套弄，从根部开始的动作和缓，力度也松，等来到上头才慢慢缩紧，能感受到血管清晰的跳动在手心里蔓延开来，温度高得可怕。不用Eames亲自带领，Arthur知道如何能让他感到舒服。他柔软的指腹擦过光滑的边缘，每擦一次，Eames就从喉咙深处舒出一口低沉的长气，高仰着脖子上有一颗从鬓角滑落的汗珠。他心满意足地接受挑拨，快感一点点堆积，而他没失去理智，隔着布料摸了摸Arthur的轮廓，很快把手钻了进去，确认他也硬着。两个人在床上互相慰藉对方的老二，手臂交叉，双眼却不交汇，独自享受快感。

这种单纯的性少了做爱时候最美的一部分。少了亲吻的嘴唇只能拿来呻吟；少了拥抱的双臂只能维持平衡；而少了交汇的双眼也只能闭起，孤独得像在利用想象自慰。他们目前只能在“性爱”这个词中找到前者，后者丢了以后，至今没能找回。

Arthur的腿根颤抖，Eames自然也知道他敏感的好地方，粗糙带点儿茧子的指腹更让人着迷，带来的快感都大于两倍。他情迷地闭着眼，正好和Eames看他的一双眼睛错过，后者看着他那一颗通红的喉结，心里想：如果谁家的果园里全是这样美丽的苹果，该是一个多么快乐又幸运的农夫呀。

射精感来得很急，但Eames没让他射，一点点褪去后Arthur心里空落落的。Eames也被人握住命根子，也没射，因此也还在人手里硬着。他们都徐缓地放开手，都已经有一些被对方前端的液体打湿了，变得粘稠。他听着Arthur逐渐平稳的呼吸，盯着那只慢慢干涸的手，一边把人放平，一边问他：“你能不能回到我身边？”他的措辞还算克制，没有直截了当地问他“能不能再爱我一次”。回到他身边究竟是回到一个怎样的程度，Eames自己也没想过，应该说，他也不觉得Arthur会回答他。

所以Arthur沉默地偏过头，不看他，但也没有嘲笑他的天真。

插入以后的性事是走调的歌，Eames拿手指扩张，甬道和他的手一样烫。他在内壁里摁压，抚平那些褶皱，如果可以，他很希望他在抚平下面褶皱的同时，也能抚平Arthur眉头的褶皱。但现在还没到时候，Arthur眉头增加的褶皱是因他而起，要因他而舒展还需要一段时间的沉淀。Eames有自知之明，因此把浑身解数用在指尖，做好眼前的安抚。

他趁着Arthur喘气的机会从床头柜里拿了个套戴上，他们都有一段时间没有纵欲了，Arthur很紧，而他也等得及，两个早已经不是青年的男人都能在床上找到一些克制力。他一点点推挤，套子上自带的润滑液起了效果，Arthur把身体扳得很平，Eames等还留有一点根部的时候一个挺身，整根没入。

适应是油门，不可能马上飙到一百二。他缓慢地，带着安抚意味地摩擦，手掌托着Arthur的腰，好让他轻松点，不咬得那么紧。Arthur在他身下面，他每顶一次，他的胸膛就起伏，上半部整个鼓起来，又消下去，这样重复。

适应以后的身体是高速上的小轿，Eames插得生猛，每一次都撞到最深处去，好像要把Arthur的内脏都搅乱。Arthur逃不开，左右的腰上都各有Eames的一只手在往下发力，他每插一次，他的内脏就颤三颤。有了隔壁情侣的教训，他只好把自己的嘴捂得很大力，发出一些闷在手心里的呻吟。

Eames不乐意看这副样子，“你起来。”他退出来，从穴中滑出寥寥肠液。他把Arthur放到自己大腿上，让他坐在他的性器上，一点点没入，直到整根都看不见。他把Arthur的两只手放在自己大腿上，不让他捂嘴，这个体位能插到更深处，他一上来就气势汹汹，不留一点余地，插得Arthur忍不住发出一声短促的“啊”，又咬住自己的下唇，牙齿一圈的皮肤都发白。

“叫给我听。”Eames不让他咬，空出一只手去揉了揉他一边的脖颈。“这里的空房间都是为了这种事情准备的。”Arthur不想听他的，但身体是个背叛者，教会他如何诚实面对欲望，他从喉咙里渗出一些淅淅沥沥的呻吟，后来演变成高昂的叫床，在Eames听来还是如此美妙。

这场性来去都汹汹，从一个默契的对视开始，他们走程序走得很快，让这一次的上床变得简单明了——就是为了抚慰各自的欲望来的。

他们几乎一起射精，高潮的时候各自的身体都颤抖得汹涌，从马眼里冒出白浊的液体，温温的。射完精以后的人都虚弱，精神的性器也在吐完的那一刻开始一点点软去。两人虽然都做到情迷，但这一场性下来，全是过去的影子。在三年间没找到的，在这短短一个小时有余里全找到了。Eames记得能让Arthur最舒服的体位，和能让他呻吟到痉挛的部位；Arthur也记得手上如何的套弄能让Eames高高仰头，也清楚地知道Eames什么时候临界射精的边缘。

但正是因为都记得，才感到加倍的悲伤。过去的影子是美好的，但什么时候才能往前走，他们都不知道。

 

等结束了，他们的眼睛才进行第一次的交汇。不大的房间里安静得过头，两者的呼吸都平稳。酒也都醒了大半，Eames的老二还在Arthur身体里面，他躺在Eames胸膛上，两颗心脏离得很近。

Arthur知道，Eames在等一个答案。他沉默得够久了，说出来的话也不是他最狠的用词，却也是拿一把利刃往Eames心里捅。“你根本不知道如何爱一个人。”

Eames听到了，也沉默片刻，拖出一个“嗯”字。

你看，即使床都上了，该软的身体软了，该硬的下体也硬了，但没法儿软的心还硬着。Arthur有自己的顾虑，就像Ariadne说的那样：受过一次伤的人不会轻易原谅。为了缝补残缺的心脏，他左贴一块右凑一条，好不容易打造了一个铜墙铁壁，自然是这个时候的Eames还没办法触碰到的。

其实Eames早有心理准备。他当然明白，在床上说出这种话是卑鄙，也是无耻，而且，他也做好了要被这样回答的准备。他本以为有了准备以后失望就不会来得那么汹涌了，但他还是错了。人心没办法计算，希望的火苗也没办法完全熄灭，只要有一丝期待，当这话真的从Arthur口中说出的时候，分量就会比他以为的要重一些。Eames不欣然也只好让了贤。

后来他们各自擦拭自己的身体，把套子打个结扔进垃圾桶里。穿衣服的时候都默契地背过身去，不想在对方眼里找到自己错落的伤心。回程的车子里只有空调的风声和电台的音乐，新鲜的汗液干涸后，风一吹，颤抖直达深处，内脏都抖三抖。

 

 

TBC


End file.
